Fushigi Yuugi Karaoke Night
by Selphine
Summary: All of the Suzaku and Seiryuu seishi go to a kareoke bar. I know it's been done before, but R and R or I'll sic my minions on you. ^-^x.


FY Karaoke Night  
By Selphine  
  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know this idea has been used before. But it's so fun!! Read and review, and maybe you'll be seeing part two sometime in the future!  
  
All of the suzaku and Seiryuu Seishi and their respective mikos were sitting at a karaoke bar. "What the hell are we doing here?" Tasuki flamed.  
"I dunno,' Tamahome replied.   
"Do you know, Chiriko?" Mitsukake asked.  
"According to my calculations..."  
"You're going to sing!" A voice from nowhere called out.   
"Who are you?"  
"The author," the voice replied. "Now you will sing Karaoke songs."  
"Oh, for the sake of Seiryuu," Soi mumbled. "This is pathetic."  
"Miaka, isn't this great?"  
"Yeah it sure is Yui-chan!"  
"Yui-sama..." Suboshi drooled.  
"Who'll sing first no da?"  
Suboshi perked up. "I will!"  
"Um, okay..."   
Suboshi ran up to the microphone. "I will be singing Bring it All Back by S Club 7!"  
Miaka looked at Nuriko. "What's an 'S club'?  
Nuriko paused. "Seven people who like the letter 'S'?"  
Miaka smiled. "That's you guys! There's seven of you, and S for Suzaku!"   
Nuriko groaned.  
  
Bring it all back now  
  
Nakago: Bring what back?  
Tamahome: Bring back my family, you psychotic yo-yo boy!  
  
Don't stop, never give up  
  
Tomo: He never does...  
  
Hold your head high and reach the top  
  
Hotohori: The top of what?  
Chiriko: Maybe Mount Taikyoku...  
  
Let the world see what you have got  
  
Tamahome: What, some yo-yos?  
  
Bring it all back to you  
  
Hold on to what you try to be  
Yui: He's trying to be my boyfriend, and he has no chance whatsoever.  
  
Your individuality  
  
Hotohori: Oh, so THAT'S what you call it...  
  
When the world is on your shoulders  
  
Nuriko: The world should be on MY shoulders. I mean, I'm strong enough to hold it up...  
  
Just smile and let it go  
If people try to put you down  
Just walk on by don't turn around  
You only have to answer to yourself  
  
Nakago: And me...  
  
Don't you know it's true what they say  
  
Tamahome: What DO they say?  
Tasuki: I know what I say. Le-   
All: Shut up Tasuki!  
  
That life, it ain't easy  
But your time's coming around  
  
Soi: Wow. He's actually got a chance with Yui.  
Yui: NO HE DOESN'T!  
  
So don't you stop tryin'  
  
Don't stop, never give up  
  
Nakago: He never does...  
  
Hold your head high and reach the top  
Let the world see what you have got  
Bring it all back to you  
Dream of falling in love  
  
Chichiri: That's all it'll ever be, a dream no da.  
  
Anything you've been thinking of  
  
Amiboshi: I do NOT want to know what he's been thinking about doing.  
Nuriko: Isn't there like some kind of psychic connection between twins? Wouldn't you already know?  
Amiboshi: Thankfully, no.  
  
When the world seems to get too tough  
Bring it all back to you  
  
Na na na na..  
  
All: Na na na na, na na na na, hey, hey, GOODBYE!!  
  
Try not to worry 'bout a thing  
Enjoy the good times life can bring  
  
Tasuki: Good times? With Nakago around? Hah!  
  
Keep it all inside you  
Gotta let the feeling show  
Imagination is the key  
  
Soi: He'll always be imagining it.   
  
'Cos you are you're own destiny  
You never should be lonely  
When time is on your side  
  
Tasuki: Is ANYTHING on his side??!!  
  
Don't you know it's true what they say  
Things are sent to try you  
  
Hotohori: We've been tried to many times.  
  
Tamahome: Yeah, do you know how much SHIT Miaka and I had to go through? And I still haven't been able to get laid!  
  
But your time's coming around  
So don't you stop tryin'  
  
Yui: Please make him stop. Please make him stop.  
  
Don't stop, never give up  
  
All: HE DOESN'T!!!!  
  
Hold your head high and reach the top  
  
Amiboshi: Well, he's definitely reached rock bottom...  
  
Let the world see what you have got  
Bring it all back to you  
Dream of falling in love  
  
Tomo: This is turning into a nightmare.  
Tasuki: Maybe it's one of your illusions.  
  
Anything you've been thinking of  
  
Miaka: Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Go away.  
  
When the world seems to get too tough  
Bring it all back to you  
  
Na na na na..  
  
Don't you know it's true what they say  
  
Chichiri: I say no da!  
  
Things happen for a reason  
  
Tamahome: Oh, so there's a REASON why Nakago wanted to kill us all...  
  
But your time's coming around  
So don't you stop tryin'  
  
Don't stop, never give up  
Hold your head high and reach the top  
Let the world see what you have got  
Bring it all back to you  
Dream of falling in love  
  
Tomo: It's always a dream...  
Soi: Look who's talking. Mr. I-think-I-might-just-have-a-chance-with-Nakago.  
Tomo: So? At least I'm not his whore. (although that wouldn't be so bad...)  
Soi: Are you calling me a slut?  
Tomo: Hell yeah!  
Soi: Bring it on!  
Nuriko: Catfight alert!  
Tamahome: Ooh! Bitch-slap time!  
*ZAP*  
Tasuki: Can I? Please? Pretty pretty please?  
Nakago: Be my guest.  
Tasuki: Allright! LEKKA SHINEN!!!!!!! Lekka Shinen! Lekka Shinen!  
A few minutes later...   
Soi: You didn't have to sic fang-boy on us.  
  
Anything you've been thinking of  
When the world seems to get too tough  
Bring it all back to you  
  
Chichiri: You know, it's true no da. Everything he gives just comes back at him.  
  
Yui: Okay, next we have Nuriko singing "Man, I feel like a woman" by Shania Twain!"  
Tamahome: Oh, god.  
  
I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
  
Tasuki: Let WHAT hang out? He doesn't have anything!  
  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout   
  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
  
Suboshi: In Nuriko language, getting a little outta line constitutes throwing someone into a wall.  
Tasuki: Namely me.  
  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time   
  
Hotohori: Not with me!  
  
The best thing about being a woman  
  
Tasuki: He isn't.  
  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...   
  
Hotohori: Don't even think about it.  
  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
  
Amboshi: His hair's already purple.  
  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!   
The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
  
Chiriko: Nuriko CAN break everything  
  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
  
Miaka: With Hotohori, of course.  
  
We're gonna let our hair hang down   
  
Soi: Didn't he cut it all off?  
  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...   
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
  
Tamahome: This is ancient China! How short can skirts get? On the other hand, short skirts can be good...  
Miaka: Don't get any ideas.  
  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
  
Chichiri: I know who he's attracted to no da...  
  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
  
Hotohori: I don't really want to know how he feels...  
Tasuki: Oh, come on Emperor Boy, everyone knows how he feels about YOU...  
  
Man! I feel like a woman!   
  
Soi: And he acts like one too...  
  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...   
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
  
Tomo: It should be easy to forget, considering he isn't one.  
  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
  
Suboshi: Doing WHAT in style?  
Chiriko: What's style?  
Chichiri: Something Suboshi's never heard of.  
Tamahome: Or Tomo...  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!   
I get totally crazy  
Nakago: Yeah, give him a heavy object, and who knows WHAT he'll do...  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
Suboshi: Come where?  
  
I feel like a woman   
  
Amiboshi: That was an endearing little number. Now, Yui will be singing "I Will Survive" By Gloria Gaynor*.  
  
At first I was afraid.  
I was petrified.  
Kept thinking I could never live  
Without you by my side.  
  
Tomo: She DID try to kill herself...  
  
But then I spent so many nights  
Thinking how you did me wrong.  
And I grew strong.  
  
Nuriko: As strong as me?  
  
And I learned how to get along.   
  
Miboshi: With the Suzakus? Hah!  
  
And so you're back from outer space.  
  
Suboshi: Where's outer space?  
  
I just walked in to find you here  
With that sad look upon your face.  
  
Nuriko: Nakago? Sad?  
  
I should have changed that stupid lock.  
I would have made you leave your key,  
If I'd have known for just one second  
You'd be back to bother me.   
  
Oh now go.  
  
Amiboshi: Go where?  
  
Walk out the door.  
Just turn around now.  
Cause You're not welcome anymore.  
Weren't you the one,  
Who tried to hurt me with goodbye?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
  
Hotohori: Yes.  
Soi: Not exactly lying down, but die all the same. Nakago only lies down with me.  
Tomo: Probably from summoning Seiryuu.  
  
Oh no not I.   
  
I will survive.  
Oh As long as I know how to love  
  
Suboshi: I know how to love you, Yui-sama!  
Tamahome: Oh, god.  
  
I know I'll stay alive.  
I've got all my life to live.  
I've got all my love to give.  
I'll survive.  
I will survive.   
  
Hey, hey,  
  
It took all the strength I had  
  
Nuriko: I have a lot of strength.  
  
Not to fall apart.  
  
Tasuki: Like all the buildings you touch.  
  
I'm trying hard to mend  
The pieces of my broken heart.  
  
Mitsukake: If she has a broken leg, I can help. Broken hearts are out of my league.  
  
And I spent oh so many nights  
Just feeling sorry for myself.  
I used to cry.  
But now I hold my head up high.   
  
And you see me, somebody new.  
I'm not that stupid little person  
  
Chiriko: Stupid?  
Hotohori: Foolish, maybe. But not stupid.  
Chichiri: Stupid is Miaka's job no da.  
  
Still in love with you.  
And so you felt like dropping in,  
And you just expect me to be free.  
  
Tamahome; Free? As in free money?  
  
But now I'm saving all my lovin'  
For someone who's lovin' me.  
  
Miaka: Tetsuya.  
Suboshi: Who the hell is Tetsuya??!! Lemme at 'im!   
  
  
Oh now go.  
Walk out the door.  
Just turn around now.  
cause you're not welcome anymore.  
Weren't you the one  
Who tried to break me with goodbye?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
  
All: YES!!!  
  
Oh not I.   
  
I will survive.  
As long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive.  
I've got all my life to live.  
I've got all my love to give.  
I will survive.  
I will survive.  
I will survive.  
  
(A/N: From here on, it just keeps repeating. In other words, boring. Boring is not good.)  
  
Chichiri: Um, okay. Miaka will now be singing "Help", by the Beatles.  
  
Help, I need somebody,  
  
Hotohori: I'll be right there!  
Tamahome: That's my job!  
  
Help, not just anybody,  
  
Tamahome: See? She means me!  
  
Help, you know I need someone, help.  
  
When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
  
Tasuki: She's only fifteen!  
  
I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.  
  
Nuriko: Wouldn't she be walking into them?  
  
Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
  
Yui: If she keeps eating the way she does, she'll be really round!  
  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me.  
  
Nakago: She is extremely clumsy.  
  
And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,  
My independence seems to vanish in the haze.  
  
Nuriko: She did do that once. And in her place we got an evil bitch with a mirror.   
Hotohori: Do not talk about mirrors that way! Mirrors are wonderful!   
  
But every now and then I feel so insecure,  
I know that I just need you like I've never done before.  
  
Mitsukake: If she needs me to heal her, I'm busy.  
  
Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me.  
  
Chiriko: I can help you with your homework.  
All: Awwwwww...  
  
When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.  
  
Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh.  
  
Chichiri: Tasuki will now be singing "Original Prankster" by the Offspring  
  
You can do it  
  
Tamahome: What, throw some fire, fang-boy?  
  
Until the break of dawn  
Life, life, cannot quote by the letter  
Time, time, Prozac can make it better  
Noise, noise, any kind will do  
  
Chichiri: In Tasuki's case, that's certainly true no da.  
  
Can you feel it slip away, well it's all on you  
  
Crime, crime, rockin' like Janet Reno  
Time, time, 18 and life in Chino  
  
Hotohori: Shouldn't that be "17 and life in China"?  
  
Freud, Freud all along its true  
Well you see the common day catches up to you yeah  
  
Knock down the walls  
  
Nuriko: That's my job!  
  
It's alive in you  
  
Tomo: He needs an exorcist!  
  
Knock down the place  
You're alone it's true  
Knock down the walls  
It's alive in you  
You're gonna keep your head up through it all  
You're gonna bust out oh  
Original prankster  
Break out yeah  
Original yeah  
Bust out oh  
Original prankster  
You'll never stop now, stop now  
That's what the main men say  
  
You can do it  
  
You know it smells like shit  
  
Yui: Ugh!! What's that smell?  
Soi: Nakago, I thought you said Ashitare was house-trained.   
Nakago: He is. BAD DOG!!! **pulls out whip**  
  
god damn, tag team, the double header  
  
Suboshi: You're it!  
Amiboshi: Now you are!  
  
Son of Sam fire always makes it better  
  
Tamahome: Not in my case. That stupid tessen burns me every time.  
  
Navigate with style and a plumb  
'Cause wherever you're at that's the tip use on  
  
Lies, lies, says he's down at the Bahamas  
  
Miboshi: Bahamas? Where's that?  
Hotohori: Do you know, Chiriko?  
Chiriko: No...  
  
Tries, tries, all you little hoochy mammas  
  
Tomo: Hey Soi, He's talking to you. **ZAP**  
  
No way, none of this is true  
When you see it coming down when the joke's on you  
yea  
  
Knock down the walls  
It's alive in you  
Knock down the place  
You're alone it's true  
Knock down the walls  
It's alive in you  
You're gonna keep your head up through it all  
You're gonna bust out oh  
Original prankster  
Break out yeah  
Original yeah  
Bust out oh  
Original Prankster  
You'll never stop now, stop now  
That's what the main men say  
  
(A/N: More repitition. That pisses me off.)   



End file.
